he_manfandomcom-20200213-history
Trouble in Arcadia
Trouble in Arcadia is the 39th episode of He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, written by David Wise and directed by Gwen Wetzler. Prince Adam and Teela discover the hidden city of Arcadia, where women rule and men are slaves. Synopsis Moral Teela: "A very long time ago a wonderful document came into being. It was called The Magna Carta." He-Man: "It was the first big step in recognizing that all people were created equal. But even though more laws have been passed to guarantee that, there are still those who try to keep others from being free." Teela: "Fortunately, Queen Sumana realized in time that only by working together could her city be saved. And that's the way it should be: together, right?". He-Man: "Right." Heroic Warriors *Prince Adam *He-Man *Man-At-Arms *Orko *Teela Allies *Ananda *Queen Marlena (mentioned) Villains *Queen Sumana Locations *Arcadia *Eternos - Royal Palace (mentioned) **Earth (mentioned) Vehicles *Attak Trak Artifacts Technology Cast * John Erwin as He-Man/Prince Adam * Alan Oppenheimer as Man-At-Arms and Ananda * Linda Gary as Teela, Queen Sumara and Arcadian women * Lou Scheimer (credited as Erik Gunden) as Orko and Attak Trak * Erika Scheimer (uncredited) as Arcadian women Behind the Scenes *Script was approved April 22, 1983, storyboards were completed on June 2, 1983 and final script revision took place August 25, 1983. *In the original script, all the Arcadians, both male and female were described as having blue skin. *Three different models were developed for the heads of the Arcadian women, who otherwise all dress the same. *In-joke: writer David Wise slipped in a reference an address he used to live in when the Arcadian warrior pilot mentions "Patrol 8-9-56". Continuity *The animated sequence of Teela spinning around a tree branch was used again in Into the Abyss. *The animated sequence of Teela running was previously seen in the moral segment from Colossor Awakes and will be seen again during the moral segment of Island of Fear. *The character model used for Ananda would be used again as Tarbin in the She-Ra: Princess of Power episode Darksmoke and Fire. Errors *Prince Adam and Teela are shown in a close-up shot in the Attak Trak. Moments later, in a long shot, He-Man and Teela are shown in the vehicle. Then in the next close-up shot, Prince Adam is seen again. *When Teela first enters the Queen's throne room, she appears to be resting her right foot on a raised part connected to the steps that lead to the throne rather than on flat ground. Gallery Arcadia 01.gif Arcadia 02.png Arcadia 03.png Arcadia 04.png Arcadia 05.png Arcadia 06.png Arcadia 07.gif Arcadia 08.png Arcadia 09.png Arcadia 10.gif Arcadia 11.png Arcadia 12.png Arcadia 13.png Arcadia 14.png Arcadia 15.png External links *Big Cartoon Database *Frank's He-Man page *He-Man.org *Internet Movie Database *TV.com *The TVDB *TVmaze **Gallery courtesy of He-Man Reviewed The He-Man and She-Ra Blog *A brief review #039 - "Trouble in Arcadia" Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (1983 TV series) episodes